Summer Memory : Yūjin e no Tegami
by Ryuki Takaishi
Summary: Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak kembalinya anak-anak terpilih ke dunia nyata. Taichi menulis sebuah surat untuk mereka dan mengirimkannya menuju dunia digital. Akankah surat itu sampai? Oneshot, R


**Hai, minna! Dalam ceritaku kali ini, aku menulis One-shotku yang pertama. Menceritakan tentang kerinduan akan kenangan anak-anak terpilih dan para digimon mereka. Baiklah, sepertinya langsung saja ke cerita. Maaf jika openingnya kepanjangan.^^**

**Enjoy!_  
_**

* * *

Summer Memory : _Yūjin__ e no Tegami_

"_Onii-chan,_ kau sedang apa?" tanya Hikari setelah melangkah masuk menuju kamar Taichi. Dilihatnya sang kakak sedang menulis pada suatu kertas, Hikari hanya dapat berjinjit pada kaki kecilnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang ditulis Taichi.

Dengan keningnya yang hanya melampaui sebatas kecil meja tersebut, Hikari samar-samar dapat membaca sedikit apa yang tertulis pada kertas itu. Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia mengetahui surat itu akan ditujukan Taichi bagi para Digimon. Senangnya hati Hikari bukan main, kerap ia meminta kakaknya menulis pesan untuk Tailmon. Taichi pun dengan senang hati membiarkan Hikari menulisnya seorang diri, ia memberikan kursinya pada Hikari dan kembali menuntunnya. Sejenak, Hikari menggoreskan tinta itu pada secarik kertas dan menghiasnya dengan kata-kata untuk seorang sahabat. Tak pernah Taichi sangka jika tulisan Hikari akan jauh lebih bagus dibanding miliknya. Wajahnya kini merah padam ketika melihat adiknya yang kelas 2 SD pun telah memiliki kata-kata yang lebih menyentuh.

"Hikari, kau dapat menulis sisanya jika kau mau." kata Taichi ketika melihat adiknya itu hampir selesai dengan pesannya. Dengan senang hati, Hikari mengangguk bahagia dan kembali mewarnai kertas itu dengan semua kenangan yang pernah mereka lalui. Dirinya sangat menikmati seraya alunan pena itu bergerak merangkai kata demi kata.

Kertas yang semula kosong, kini telah terisi coretan rindu akan kenangan indah masa lalu. Taichi menatap adik perempuannya itu dengan bangga, ia tak hanya memiliki paras wajah yang manis namun ucapannya dapat membuat hati siapapun luluh. Hikari selesai menulisnya dan menaruh pena itu kembali. Diusapnya rambut halus Hikari yang menumbuhkan senyum manis pada wajahnya. Hikari kemudian hanya terdiam menyaksikan kakaknya melipat kertas itu menjadi bentuk pesawat. Diajaknya Hikari menuju teras apartement bertemu dengan hembusan angin senja nan menyegarkan.

"Hikari, menurutmu apa pesan ini akan sampai?" tanya Taichi sebelum ia menerbangkan surat itu ke udara. Ia bertatapan dengan Hikari untuk beberapa saat, sampai senyum kembali terurai darinya.

"Aku yakin!" seru Hikari.

Taichi menyimpulkan senyumnya dan menggenggam erat pesawat kertas berisi pesan itu. Ia menatap langit guna meyakinkan dirinya. Dengan naungan semilir angin, Taichi melemparkan pesawat itu menuju langit luas. Dilihatnya kepergian pesan itu melayang dengan sempurna. Dibopongnya Hikari dan kemudian melambaikan tangan.

Kertas itu melayang terbawa angin menyusuri padatnya suasana kota Odaiba. Di saat yang sama tengah melintas dua kakak beradik yang juga anak terpilih, Yamato dan Takeru. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mengunjungi apartement Yagami. Seperti biasa, Yamato ingin berkunjung sekaligus bermain dengan Taichi. Sementara Takeru dapat menghabiskan waktunya dengan Hikari bercerita kembali tentang dunia digital atau hanya sekedar bermain bersama.

"_Ne, Onii-chan._ Saat kita pulang nanti, bolehkah kita membeli _ice cream?"_ tanya Takeru memohon pada kakaknya itu.

"Tentu, kau boleh mendapatkannya." kata Yamato dan memberikan senyum hangat pada Takeru.

"_Yaaayy! Sugoi! Arigatou, Onii-chan!"_ serunya dengan semangat bahagia. Takeru seketika memeluk kakaknya itu erat tanda ia sangat menyayanginya. Ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya, pandangan Takeru tiba-tiba tertuju pada pesawat kertas yang melayang di atas mereka. "_Onii-chan."_ ujar Takeru dan menunjuk pesawat kertas itu. Yamato menoleh pada arah yang ditunjuk Takeru, dilihatnya pesawat kertas itu telah terbang menjauh.

Kesibukan tak hanya terjadi pada ruas kota Odaiba, bahkan di stasiun kereta pun tak dapat dipungkiri. Menjelang akhir pekan, tak sedikit siswa sekolah yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dan beristirahat. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Jyou Kido, seorang anak terpilih pemilik lambang kepercayaan. Ia tengah menunggu kereta menuju Sangenjaya. Sembari menunggu kereta, Jyou memang sudah biasa untuk membuka catatannya kembali. Bola matanya bergerak seiring ia membaca isi dari buku catatannya. Konsentrasi Jyou terbuyar ketika sebuah pesawat kertas tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di atas bukunya.

"_Kore wa.._" gumam Jyou pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian menggenggam pesawat kertas itu, dan melemparkannya kembali ke udara. Pesawat kertas itu kini ditatapnya kembali melayang jauh seraya kereta yang akan ditumpanginya telah sampai.

Suara peluit terdengar tanda akan kereta kembali melaju pada jalurnya. Sore hari yang tenang dengan suara gemuruh roda kereta bergesekan rel. Bergerak menuju toko bunga di bawah stasiun, seorang gadis manis pemilik lambang cinta tengah berada disana. Perempuan yang diketahui bernama Sora itu, ia sedang memilih dan mencium berbagai aroma bunga untuknya. Ketika tiga ikat mawar telah diusungnya, secarik pesawat kertas melintas dipandu oleh tiupan angin datang meraba wajah halus sang ksatria cinta. Sora terkejut akan sekilas cahaya terang yang terpancar. Ditatapnya pesawat kertas itu sampai menghilang dari pandangan. Entah apa yang telah terjadi, namun Sora seperti sangat menaruh harapan besar pada secarik kertas tadi. Setelah pesawat kertas itu tak terlihat, Sora kembali memalingkan perhatiannya pada bunga-bunga itu.

Tak hanya sebuah keberanian tentang sahabatmu, atau cahaya kecil dalam harapanmu. Bahkan sebuah ketulusan adalah hal terindah yang akan melengkapi. Tachikawa Mimi, salah satu perempuan lain selain Sora dan Hikari dalam kelompok. Sifatnya sebagai gadis rumahan jarang sekali membuatnya pergi keluar, mungkin hanya ketika ia menginginkan sebuah kopi panas dari _cafe_ yang tak jauh dari apartementnya. Sore itu ia tengah duduk di jendela kamarnya menikmati Sore hari awal musim panas, ketika hawa dingin masih dapat kau rasakan bercampur dengan kehangatan. Sembari menggenggam erat digivice, ia mendengungkan nada seraya mengingat satu tahun setelah kepulangan mereka dari dunia digital.

Pesawat kertas itu tak terjatuh melainkan terus melayang mengikuti apa yang diinginkan anak-anak terpilih. Mimi dengan tenang menyaksikan pesawat kertas itu meliuk terbawa angin, secara tidak sadar digivice dalam genggamannya itu berkejap.

Ketenangan anak-anak terpilih setelah menyelamatkan dunia digital tengah terbayar pada masa-masa damai, sebelum semuanya kembali menjadi sesuatu yang akan kembali ditakdirkan. Seseorang yang sangat menikmatinya adalah Koushiro Izumi, dapat dikatakan ia adalah otak dari semua anak terpilih. Ia dengan sigap dan cekatan dapat menyelesaikan segala macam masalah yang dihadapi. Sampai hari inipun, ia terkadang masih mengobrol dengan Gennai melalui sambungan ke dunia digital. Tak hanya itu, dengan semua ketangkasannya, ia bahkan mengisi waktu luang untuk bertatap muka dengan partnernya Tentomon.

Sore ini ia tengah berbincang dengan teman-temannya dari bagian dunia lain, dan tak sedikit ia menyinggung tentang dunia digital. Beberapa diantara mereka mengatakan jika Koushiro hanya seorang anak kecil dengan imajinasi yang berlebihan, tiada kata yang dapat diucapkannya melainkan hanya sebuah tawa kebahagiaan untuk Koushiro dapat melihat seseorang itu baik-baik saja setelah tragedi dunia digital. Seketika ketikannya terhenti karena sebuah pesawat kertas yang mendarat tepat di atas laptopnya.

"_Huh?"_ gumam Koushiro dan menatap arah pesawat kertas itu datang.

Kembali ia tertarik pada kertas yang dilipat sempurna itu. Ia sungguh yakin kertas itu bukanlah hanya sebuah pesawat kertas biasa. Sekilas ia baru menyadari jika kertas itu berkilau cahaya emas dan redup bergantian. Sebuah pikiran melintas padanya meminta Koushiro untuk melemparkan kembali pesawat kertas itu ke udara. Maka ia mengambilnya dan berdiri menghadap keluar jendela. Koushiro dapat melihat sinar matahari sore yang merah nan indah, dan kemudian melemparkan kembali pesawat kertas itu menuju cakrawala.

Perlahan namun pasti, Koushiro memperhatikan kemana benda itu pergi. Seketika angin kencang berhembus dan melesatkan pesawat kertas itu mencapai angkasa tinggi. Dengan seluruh harapan yang ada, pesan kerinduan anak-anak terpilih mengacu melintasi pintu perantara kedua dunia. Tak terasa sudah hampir satu tahun sejak mereka meninggalkan dunia digital, dan dunia digital pun sudah berubah menjadi hampir kembali menjadi dunia baru, ketika dunia itu pertama kali diciptakan.

Pesawat kertas itu melayang jatuh menembus langit digital yang menjadi pencerminan atas dunia nyata. Terlihat sebuah dataran luas yang terdahulu dijumpai anak-anak terpilih, tempat itu yang semula bernama _File Island _kini telah kembali pada wujud sebenarnya. Tentu tak hanya beberapa digimon yang kini tinggal di sana, namun para digimon yang menemani perjalanan hidup anak terpilih menempati _File Island._ Salah satunya adalah digimon bertubuh reptil kecil berwarna kuning, Agumon. Pesawat kertas itu melayang dari belakang Agumon, dan seketika tertimpuklah kepalanya.

"_Ouch!" _keluh Agumon sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Apa ini?"

Ia menatap pesawat kertas itu cukup lama dan kemudian perlahan memungutnya. Agumon membuka lipatan kertas itu dan menemukan tulisan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia membaca kata demi kata, dan bola matanya meluas menunjukkan bahwa ia terkejut bahagia. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berbalik dan berlari tuk menjumpai teman-temannya yang lain.

"_Minnaaa~!"_ seru Agumon.

Lantas suaranya yang khas mendapat perhatian dari ketujuh digimon lainnya. Semuanya berkumpul mengerubungi Agumon ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Bahkan Gomamon yang sedang berendam di danau pun tak ingin ketinggalan. Setelah semua berkumpul, Agumon menunjukkan secarik kertas yang baru saja ditemukannya. Semua digimon terpilih itu memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum. Agumon menghembuskan napas, dan membacakan isi suara itu dengan suaranya yang khas namun lantang.

_Untuk Digimon kami,_

_Hai, sudah lama tak berjumpa. Aku harap kalian menerima surat ini. Hampir satu tahun sejak kami meninggalkan dunia digital rupanya. Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Kami harap baik-baik saja. Semoga dunia digital pun dalam kedamaian seperti yang kami rasakan. Waktu cepat berlalu, bukan begitu? Aku (Taichi), Yamato, dan Sora sudah duduk di kelas enam, kami pun sekelas. Koushiro di kelas lima bersama Mimi, Jyou sedang dalam ujiannya masuk SMP (ia mengaku merasa kehilangan Gomamon ketika sedang belajar). Takeru dan Hikari juga sudah di kelas tiga SD._

_Kami merindukan kalian! Terutama aku sangat merindukan Tailmon. Uhm, jika kalian membaca bagian ini maka aku Hikari yang menulisnya. Semenjak saat itu, kami telah memiliki banyak hal yang ingin sekali kami ceritakan. Ah, aku yakin! Suatu saat nanti aku percaya jika kita akan kembali bertemu. Sampaikan salam hangat juga pada semua digimon yang telah berjuang bersama kami, katakan kalau kami sungguh senang dapat bertemu dengan mereka. Andai saja Wizarmon dapat membaca ini, aku tentu akan sangat senang. _

_Sepertinya ini adalah penghujung dari surat kami. Untuk kalian, jagalah diri baik-baik sampai saat itu tiba.._

_Salam hangat,_

_Erabareshi Kodomotachi_

**The End.**

* * *

**Review akan selalu terbuka._^^  
_**

**_Thank you_**


End file.
